Stares
by The Stars are Reaching2
Summary: What if the kids leaf village ninja school didnt just graduate and become ninjas after elementary school? what if they had to survive through HIGH SCHOOL? My second story. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_** STARES**_

**Hi I was reading a really good book, and thinking about Naruto so I decided to mix the two together. I forgot the books name, but if you read a book similar to this, than its that one. I don't own the book or Naruto. What if ninja school didn't stop after elementary school, what if the future ninja's-to-be had to survive high school also? Sorry if everything's not completely… Naruto-ish… I just used the characters. I didn't watch ALL the episodes so please don't judge harshly. Only my second story…**

_Stares. _I sit in the desk, head held low as I focus on taking notes. _I can feel them stabbing into the side of my head. _I'm not used to this feeling. _The feeling of stares._ Usually I fade into the walls, and I mean, who stares at walls? Or maybe I just melt into glass and people look right through me at the wall behind me. I like it this way, its safe that way. But now I feel the stares turning into glass knifes that scrape against the side of my head. I growl below my breath and throw down my pencil surrendering, now pissed. I turn my head slowly as intimidating as I can, and from what I hear, I can be pretty scary. I sit in the back of the classroom, so its not like I'm in front of anybody. I'm that girl in the back of the room who rushes to her classes, doesn't talk to anybody, and gets all high marks. I hunch over feeling suddenly self-conscious. Luckily I have long hair, which is easy to hide under.

After class I meet up with Ino at my locker. "So," she says, "how was history?"

"Annoying," I mumbled slamming my locker. I didn't really care too much about what happened in the past at this stupid leaf village. I cross my arms and lean against my locker, "So who is it this time?"

"Micheal Kranner." She says turning to me.

"From Biology?" I ask, pretending to be interested.

"Yeah. And how did you know I was thinking about a guy?"

"You always are." I tease, and she punches me in the arm. Ino has always been my one and only friend. Literally. I've known her ever since elementary school. Soon we walk to class as she goes on about the wonders of Micheal. We split up down the hall, she has science and I have Defensive Statistics SP.

I sit in the back as usual, and start to intently focus on my lesson. I easily follow the lesson all the way until the end of it when I collect my things and prepare to speed out of the door and to my next class before the usual crowd of people floods the halls, therefore drowning me.

"Sakura hold on for a second." The teacher says. I think her name is Beth. Or Bonnie. Something like that.

"You know Naruto? Well I really think you can help him prepare for the upcoming quiz"

He's dirty blonde, about 3 inches taller than I am, typical popular guy. He grins and cocks his head to the right. Great. An idiot. What's he doing in advanced Statistics?

The teacher leaves to do paperwork at her desk and leaves the two of us alone.

"Hi," he says grinning, "Sakura Haruno right?"

"Yeah," I say taken aback, How did he know that? "And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"  
>"Are you new?" I say, looking back down at the math.<p>

"No," he says laughing, "I'm in like, 4 of your classes?"

"Oh." I say, feeling dumb, how did I not notice him?

"You probably don't notice me because you too focused on the lessons." he says rolling his eyes and grinning. Why did he always have that stupid grin on his face? I slump back down and continue doing the math, in silence.

"Why?" he asks suddenly. I suck air through my teeth. Why does this guy want to talk to me so bad? Any other guy- or girl besides Ino, would ignore me. And I like it this way. Its safe this way. I sigh, giving in.

"Why what?" I ask, gripping my pencil tighter than normal. Something about this guy made my skin crawl.

"Why do you only talk to Ino Yamanaka?" he asks. I look at him. He seems actually interested.

"Why do you care?" I snap, then regret it instantly. What was I thinking? I can't let him get to me. My cheeks turn hot and I turn and flush. I glance at him out of the corners of my eyes and he's grinning. He's laughing at my embarrassment. I jolt up turning even redder.

"Well I think you understand the math now, and you'll be FINE during the quiz." I snap as snidely as I can, grab my books and whip around. As I storm out of the room I glance back at him to find him chuckling. That jerk.

I storm over to Ino and my locker, and Ino gives me a surprised look.

"What's up with you?" she asks, very surprised.

"This stupid guy I was forced to tutor, he's really annoying." I huff, practically shoving my books into my locker. I hear something behind us and I turn to see Naruto with his mouth hung open. "Crap" I mumble grabbing Ino and rushing down the hall towards gym with my arm wrenched around hers.

"Ow! What?" Ino huffs when I finally slow down.

"That was him." I say sighing. Her mouth gapes open.

"HIM? That Naruto Uzumaki! Do you know how many girls have a crush on him?" she asks. I look at her strangely.

"Seriously? You haven't heard about him? He's the hottie of the year!" She explains. I narrow my eyes.

"Well considering YOU'RE my only source of gossip, I haven't heard." I hiss under my breath at her. Ino is actually popular, unlike I am. Though she still talks to me for some amazing reason. Sometimes I think she pities me, because she knows. And then I realize how ridiculous that sounds. Because unlike every other girl in this school I have a terrible secret.

Ino drives me home, as she always does. Because she knows I hate walking there, the suspense kills me and my feet do also. She's telling me about her plan to win Micheal over. I wonder if she knows she's basically talking to herself. Well, Ino knows people, me most of all, so I'm guessing she does.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asks, her voice full of concern. I nod, putting on my best smile. She scrunches up her eyebrows so I know I wasn't the best actress.

I finally convince her get out of the car, my heart thumping in my chest. I grab the door knob and push open the door, knowing it wasn't going to be locked. I wasn't allowed to lock the doors after it was too hard for dad to get in some nights. When he actually came home.

I peek in the door at look at the house. No mess. _She's _not home. I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk in the door and close the door behind me. I see a pile of mail that the mailman slipped through the box, I pick it up to examine the many papers. Un-Paid bills, tickets, more bills, more warnings. I make the pile neat and set it on the table.

"Sakura?" a meek voice whimpers. It's coming from the closet so I rush over and unlock it as she falls out. She has a bruise on her cheek, and now a crack in my heart. I bend down and ask as softly as I could if she was hungry. Yumi is my six year old sister and little angel. She nodded her head, and I went and gave her an apple and an icepack. The first chance I got, I stole an icepack from the nurses office at school and brought it home. I knew we would need it there.

Later I'm doing my homework when _she _comes home. I freeze and recall the last place I left Yumi. I let out a sigh of relief when I recall leaving her in the safety of her room. Before long my heart is struck with terror as she staggers into my room, and finds my golf club. I curl up on the floor, anticipating for _her_. Janet. My mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Next chapter- right here! Please enjoy I know its not that good but appreciate any comments! Thank you!**

I wake up in the morning with a fresh bruise on my shoulder. So I try to put on the shirt with the highest collar that I had, however part of it had to be hidden with my hair. My mother took me shopping once a year, so I didn't have a very large selection of things to wear. She insisted on me getting long sleeves, to hide any potential "accidents" I may have to injure my arm. Every time I think about going to the police or my teachers, I hear her hissing voice going through my head, "Don't you even think about telling anyone you piece of crap. After all I've done for you, feeding you, spending my hard earned money on you, you better be grateful." I shiver at the thought. I only had to survive until I graduated, at the top of my class, so I can become a first class ninja, and move out. Of course this meant I had to graduate the first time I take the test. I winced as I put on my shirt, brushing up against my new injury.

Alright it was time to go, I rushed as fast and as silently as I could out the door so I wouldn't wake up _her_, whom, had passed out on the couch. Another day of blending into the shadows, another day of passing every class, another day closer to graduating and leaving this stupid village, and getting away from _her_. My bag was heavy on my shoulders, and I allowed the streaks of hair to fall in front of my face. I finally met Ino in front of the school, where she was rejoicing about Micheal asking her out.

"So you're sleeping over at my house over this weekend right?" she asked impatiently, not bothering to hide the fact that she was excited. I nod and sigh at the same time. It forever to convince my mother to allow me to sleepover for the first time with her months before, and now its tradition for me to sleepover every time I had an extended training class, usually over the weekend.

"We are going to pamper you!" she squealed, lifting her hands up to stroke my hair and grinning devilishly. My hands went up protecting my hair.

"What?" I asked, dreading her response.

"Annddd… we're cutting your hair!" she declared.

"No way." I quickly pleaded, terrified.

"You know your going to let me eventually." She said, her eyes getting huge resembling a puppy. Her eyes begged and I sighed, knowing that I was going to cave in at some point. Ino always got her way.

"And we're going to do your nails, give you a makeover, anddd completely give you a new wardrobe." She went on. I glared in horror. She smiled innocently and I shot her one final look before I finally caved in.

"Fine." I mumbled. Joy filled her eyes as she shrieked and started mentally preparing the night. I started to regret the happiness I felt when I learned I was going to stay over at her house. But then again, it couldn't be worse than being home.

"Alright," she said, "see you in gym!" I smiled my best and waved, then headed to my Jutsu class.

I walked into the classroom, and laid back into the chair in the back of the room. I was laying my books on the table when I sensed the presence of someone else sit down next to me. This was strange… no one normally sat next to me. I looked around at the culprit and froze at the familiar half smile. _Oh no_

"Hey? Mind if I sit here?" he asked. I turned back to the board and the teacher as icily as I could manage. _Keep your cool_ I thought to myself as my blood boiled.

"Sorry I know you would hate to have to sit next to an idiot like me." He said leaning on his elbow. I turned back and realized how close we were.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Ok? That wasn't like me, I just don't understand why you're acting so weird." I hissed. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. The teacher announces we must partner up and work. _Great_. _Well its better than doing the work by myself in the back hiding from the teacher._

He turns to me and grins ear to ear.

_On second thought…_

I groan and start doing the work in silence. He stays staring for a couple seconds before getting the vibe and picking up the work also.

"Ok hand signs. Bear." He says. I press my hands together to form the bear signal.

"Boar" I press my wrists together and curl up my fingers.

"Good. Dog?" I put my outstretched hand on my fist.

"Wow," he laughed, "Your really good." I press my pen against the paper again.

"So, are you ever going to talk to me?" he asked, dragging his eyes onto the paper. I don't respond in response.

"Are you going to the basketball game on Tuesday?" he asks, expecting an answer. Or not. I answer by pressing my pen so hard into the paper that it rips.

"Still not talking?" he asks, writing something down.

"No." I say. His eyes widen as he turns to me.

"What?" he says in awe.

"I'm not going to the game on Tuesday." I say through gritted teeth. The truth was I would love to go to the game. However my mother would not allow me out of the house, and if I went anyway, I would come home to a living hell.

"Not a fan huh?" he asks. _Ha_.

"Not exactly." He looks over curiously. I mentally slap myself. _What was I saying? He might get it! Just say your not a fan. No its too late now. _

My nerves soon settle as he drops it and doesn't comment anymore. Soon class is over and I sigh in relief. I start rushing out the door in the middle of him saying something else. Opps. _Sorry._

Ino guards the changing stall for me at gym Most girls don't use the stalls and change out in the open. The only people who use the stalls are chubby or insecure. _Or have to many "accidental injures_". However the stalls don't have doors, so you have to have a friend guard or hang up a towel across. Sara's mouth drops open when she sees the bruise on my shoulder.

"Ohmygosh" she whispers, her blue eyes wide and full of horror.

"I fell. On stairs." I said under my breath. She started shaking her head, terror still strained across her face.

"_She _did this didn't she? Are you ok?" she said her voice full of concern.

I nodded st\lowly.

"I'm fine." I say, as convincing as I could manage. She mashes her lips together, unconvinced. Her eyebrows crease together. I force a smile so she could stop worrying, but it doesn't work. I finish changing and go over to the gym where we run obstacle courses until my legs hurt. I pretended as if they didn't before.

Ino has forgotten all about gym by the time we drive home.

"So what's happening between you and Naruto?" she asks smiling devilishly. I groan at the thought of him.

"He keeps trying to talk to me." I say squeezing my fists tighter. She laughs.

"Because talking to you is SUCH a crime. He's totally into you! The question is, why aren't YOU into HIM?"

"Well FIRST of all, he's NOT into me," she holds back a burst of laughter, "and second, I could never go out with him."

"Why not?"  
>"How do I explain the fact that I can't go out anytime outside of school? Why he could never meet my parents or come over? And Ino, is he ever got close enough to touch me…" Her face melts in understanding, and she simply says "Oh." And we leave it at that for a few minutes.<p>

"I am going to figure out a plan to get you two together." She declares which makes me sigh.

"He DOESN'T like me and I DON'T like him." I explain, in which she laughs and rolls her eyes. That's when we finally arrive a block from my house. We get out of the car and she hugs me. I wince, and when she realizes it she redraws.

"Sorry."

I'm halfway down the block when I see the gang from faraway down the block heading towards the house, I hold my breath rush as far as I can into the house and slam the door shut. I attempt at locking it, when I realize that won't help at all, and I run and get Yumi, and hide her safely in her room. I go into the living room, and close all of the blinds and start to turn off all the lights off when I hear the first blow to the door. Soon the whole door is in splinters at my feet when I see her and her followers walk in. Terror strikes my heart, as it always does when my sister comes.

"Heyy Sakura baby" she says staggering towards me, hand gun loaded. I take a step back, and defensively my hand goes up to my back pocket where my emergency ninja stars are hidden. "Can I help you?" I ask, my hands shaking. Her gang members snicker. My older sister is usually never at home, always out with her gang doing… _things_.

"So you see, my _friends_ and I are a little short on cash today, and I suggested we stop by my darling little sister who could so generously lend us some." She said grinning, coming forward. I stepped backwards and her eyes lit up with glee at this reaction. Wrong choice.

"Leave." I blurt out, blacking into the wall. She grins and lifts up the gun and presses it against my shoulder. I gulp and take out the ninja stars, eyes scanning the scene. I fling the stars and one goes straight into my sisters shoulder, she screams in pain. I start dashing out the door when a sharp pain comes to my leg. I fall over and find her gang in a circle around me, my sister adding herself to the circle. "Your going to pay for that." She growls, kicking me in the stomach so I'm now curled up on the floor. More kicks come, by more people until my whole body aches and there's some liquid dripping down the side of my mouth. It feels warm and joins a puddle underneath my head. They leave laughing and assuring they'll be back. I stay on the floor all night, crying.


End file.
